


In Case You Didn't Know

by untapdtreasure



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: He would have suggested her place, but he knew that her attention would be split between Noah and himself, and he really needed all of her tonight.





	In Case You Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2019 Valentine's Day ficathon. The theme was kiss. I hope you all enjoy some of this Olivia and Rafael fluff that I've got going on!

Olivia didn't look up as Rafael entered her office. She held up a finger to signal for him to give her a moment before he started in with whatever he'd come to tell her. She had to finish her thought process in order to complete her paperwork. She dotted her i's and crossed her t's before she set her pen down and met his eyes. "Are you here because you desperately want my company for an after-work drink or is it business?" 

He smirked as he draped his suit jacket and tie over the back of the other chair opposite her desk and sat in the other one. "Both," he teased as he undid the top two buttons of his dress shirt. "All done?" He pointed at her paperwork. 

"Just about," she admitted as she stretched her arms over her head and moved to pop her back as she worked out a kink that had been bothering her all afternoon. "Seriously, Rafa. What brings you to my office?" If he was heading home on time, for once in his life, he had gone out of his way in order to do so. 

"Do I need a reason?" He glanced out at the almost empty bullpen and then back at her again. "Can the rest wait? I'd really like to get that drink." He had been desperate to get to the precinct before she headed home to Noah. 

She narrowed her eyes, sensing something was off with her friend. She nodded. "Okay. Just let me lock this up." She straightened the file on her desk and secured it in the bottom drawer along with a few other files. She stood, moving around her desk to pick up her bag and coat that waited on the table in front of the couch in her office. 

He stood up, grabbing his suit and tie and lead the way out of her office door. He paused long enough for her to lock it behind her and waited as she informed the desk sergeant that she could be reached on her cell if anyone were to need her. He had just punched the elevator button when she stepped up beside him. He glanced over at her and gestured for her to step inside the car first as the elevator door slid open. 

She sighed softly and stepped inside. Something was definitely off with Rafael, and it didn't take a New York City Police Lieutenant to see that. She punched the button for the lobby and leaned against the wall. "You alright?" 

He met her eyes. "Honestly?"

"Have we ever been anything else?" She reached out and touched his arm just as the doors opened into the lobby. She squeezed gently before dropping her hand back to her side. "Would a quiet drink at your place be better than Forlini's?" It wasn't often that they had drinks at either of their apartments, but something told her that tonight he might not want an audience. 

He let out a deep breath and gave a quick nod. It always took him a bit by surprise when Olivia always seemed to know when he needed privacy. He would have suggested her place, but he knew that her attention would be split between Noah and himself, and he really needed all of her tonight. "Thanks, Liv."

\- - 

Olivia made herself comfortable on his living room sofa as he went to change out of his suit and into something more comfortable. She had already poured herself a glass of her favorite red wine and him a tumbler full of his favorite scotch. She sipped at her drink as she looked around at the room around her. She was always impressed by his sense of style. She couldn't ever imagine bringing Noah with her as she was sure he would make a mess of his designer furniture and expensive knick-knacks. 

She could hear him coming from the short hall and stood to meet him with his drink. She felt the tumbler slip from her fingers as the sight before her took her by complete surprise. He was still bare-chested as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. She felt her cheeks heat up as she immediately rushed to the kitchen to grab a towel to clean up her mess. "I'm so sorry!" Her hands shook as she tried to calm herself before kneeling on the floor to start to pick up the broken glass. 

"Hey!" He had dropped to his knees beside her and reached for her hands. "Liv, hey!" When he finally managed to meet her eyes, he gave her a reassuring smile. "It's just glass and scotch. No big deal." He reached out to grab her hands. He couldn't help but feel her as she trembled. He felt his mouth grow dry as interlocked their fingers. "You're trembling." He spoke softly, barely above a whisper. 

She tilted her head slightly. They were never in a setting where he was in any state of undress, so it had taken her by complete surprise. She lowered her eyes. "I guess I'm just tired. It's been a long week." It was a lie. A white lie, but a lie none the less. 

"Yeah," he breathed as they both began to clean up the spilled drink and glass. "I'll grab the broom to get the smaller pieces." He'd have to remember to be careful when barefoot in this area until he was sure all the glass had been gotten up. 

She returned from throwing out the broken glass and rinsing out the towel as he finished with the broom and dustpan. She could still feel the heat in her cheeks. He stepped through the doorway to the kitchen, brushing up against her. They both stopped in their tracks, looking into each other's eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as he reached to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. 

She let out a soft breath as she felt his fingertips brush her cheek. She swallowed thickly as she felt his body press against hers and push her back against the wall. When their lips met, she surprised herself by leaning into the kiss. She moved her hand to his hip, gripping it hard as if she was afraid he'd pull away if she didn't hold onto him. 

He pulled back slightly, meeting her eyes for a moment before he moved back in and kissed her again. He put everything he felt into the kiss as he felt her mouth open to him. He abandoned the broom that he held, hearing it hit the floor with a soft thwack. His hands moved to her face, holding her gently as they kept kissing. 

She felt breathless as the kiss ended. Their foreheads touched as she looked into his eyes. Her lips twitched into a smile. "I really hope this is what you wanted to talk to me about." She nuzzled his nose with her own and let out a soft sigh. She was content to stay like this for as long as he desired. 

He chuckled softly as he gave a nod of his head and leaned in to kiss her again. Just before their lips met, he whispered, "And that's what makes you the best Lieutenant that Manhattan's ever had." He knew they needed to talk about this, but all he wanted to do right now was keep kissing her. 

Talking was overrated anyhow.


End file.
